


Der Langfinger

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Folge sag nichts, Humor, M/M, butterdieb, episodenbezogen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Boerne hatte sich an Thiels Kühlschrank zu schaffen gemacht, während dieser schlief. Aus Wut nahm er dem Professor den Schlüssel ab und traf zu Vadderns Verwunderung seltsame Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Konnte das Boerne davon abhalten, sich nicht weiter an seinen Vorräten zu bedienen?





	Der Langfinger

**Author's Note:**

> Jeder kennt sie, die legendäre Szene vom Butterdieb und mir ist klar, dass es dazu schon einige Storys gibt.  
Soll euch aber nicht daran hindern, auch mal in meine zu spitzeln.
> 
> Episodenbezogen aus: Sag nichts  
Der Anfang bzw. die wörtlichen Reden, habe ich so vom Tatort übernommen und als Übergang für meine eigene Version genutzt. 
> 
> Hoffentlich viel Spaß!

Müde und abgeschlagen kam Thiel nach Hause und musste feststellen, dass er seinen Schlüssel nicht finden konnte, welchen sein Vater bei den Fahrrädern deponieren sollte.

Nach einem kurzen Telefonat, gab sein alter Herr zu, der gerade in Düsseldorf war, dass er diesen noch bei sich trug, weshalb Thiel sich dazu entschied, bei Boerne zu klingeln.

Noch bevor er dies tun konnte, kam Boerne ebenfalls nach Hause. Zum Glück hatte der als Vermieter einen Zweitschlüssel, was Thiel zu seiner Erleichterung in die Karten spielte.

Boerne führte den Weg an und marschierte die Treppen nach oben, was Thiel ihm gleich tat und zu seiner Wohnungstür stapfte.

„Sagen sie, hatten sie heute Morgen nicht noch 'nen Hexenschuss?", fragte Thiel verwundert.

„Ich hab mir eine Spritze gegönnt."

Boerne schloss die Tür auf und ließ seinen Mieter in die Wohnung. Thiel ging hinein und wendete sich wieder in Richtung Tür.

„Ahh, chemische Keule, gar keine Angst vor den Nebenwirkungen?"

Boerne, welcher ihm bereit schon den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, hielt inne.

„Die sind nicht halb so schlimm wie bei gesalzener Butter, die sollten sie in ihrem Alter übrigens nicht mehr essen."

„Woher wissen sie denn, dass ich gesalzene Butter esse?", fragte Thiel erstaunt.

„Ich hab mir neulich ein Stück aus ihrem Kühlschrank geliehen.", antwortete Boerne wahrheitsgemäß und klimperte mit dem Hausschlüssel.

„Wie bitte? Sie waren in meiner Wohnung?" Thiel war wirklich entsetzt darüber.

„Ja."

„Während meiner Abwesenheit?!", hakte er weiter nach.

„Nein, sie haben geschlafen.", entgegnete der Professor voller Unschuld.

„Ja und warum klingeln sie dann nicht, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch?"

Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. Wie dreißig war der Rechtsmediziner überhaupt?

„Ich wollte sie nicht wecken.", verteidigte sich Boerne, der schon spürte, dass Thiel kurz davor war auszuflippen.

„Das ist ja wohl das Hinterletzte!"

„Jetzt haben sie sich doch nicht so, ich hab ihnen doch ein Stück ungesalzene Butter zurückgelegt!", meinte der Professor ganz pflichtbewusst.

„Wie bitte? Sie waren noch mal drin?!"

Thiel wurde lauter und konnte es wirklich nicht fassen.

„Ja natürlich, ich bin doch kein Butterdieb!", entgegnete Boerne, der es als Frechheit empfand, dass Thiel ihn durch die Blume als Langfinger bezeichnete.

Wütend darüber, riss Thiel seinem Kollegen den Zweitschlüssel vom Schlüsselbund und ging zurück in seine Wohnung.

„Der gehört mir!", zischte Thiel und schloss hinter sich die Wohnungstür.

****

„Der hat doch ne Macke!", schimpfte Thiel noch immer vor sich hin und setzte sich mit dem Bier auf die Couch.

Er wusste ja, dass sein Vermieter nicht viel von Einhaltung der Privatsphäre hielt, aber dass schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus.

Um endgültig auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, ging Frank Thiel wenig später in die Küche und öffnete seinen Kühlschrank.

„Tatsächlich!", stieß er hervor, nachdem er die Packung geöffnet hatte und eine Messerspitze kostete.

„Ungesalzene Butter."

Fassungslos warf er die Kühlschranktür zu und setzte sich wieder zurück auf seine Couch.

Während er so nachdachte, fielen ihm immer mehr Ungereimtheiten ein.

Es war schon des Öfteren vorgekommen, dass ihm Dinge wie Mehl, Zucker oder Milch überraschenderweise ausgingen und als er dann vom Einkaufen kam, standen diese Sachen wieder gefüllt an ihrem Platz. Thiel hatte sich bis dato nie etwas dabei gedacht und schob es immer auf den Stress und dass er vermutlich nur einfach nicht richtig geschaut habe. Jetzt war ihm allerdings klar, wer da seine Leichenfinger im Spiel hatte und das, machte ihn wütend.

Wie konnte der Professor nur die Frechheit besitzen sich während seiner Abwesenheit am Kühlschrank zu bedienen? Noch schlimmer! Boerne bediente sich auch an seinem Kühlschrank, wenn Thiel schlief? Immer wieder schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf.

****

„Na warte Boerne!", meinte Thiel grinsend, während er das Zahlenschloss an seinem Kühlschrank befestigte.

„Was machst'n da?", fragte sein Vater verwundert, der zum Kaffee vorbei gekommen war.

„Vorsichtsmaßnahme!", entgegnete Thiel und verschränkte begeistert die Arme vor der Brust.

„Alcatraz für Lebensmittel! Haben wir Mundräuber in Münster?", fragte Herbert Thiel belustigt.

„Nein, aber Butterdiebe!", entgegnete Thiel Junior und setzte sich zufrieden an den Tisch.

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Herbert und blickte seinen Sohn etwas verwirrt an.

„Nee Vaddern, musst du nicht! Ganz und gar nicht."

****

Da Thiel nicht wirklich Lust hatte, großartig aufzukochen, entschied er sich dazu ein paar Eier in die Panne zu schmeißen und sich Rühreier zu brutzeln.

Inzwischen hatte er sich an das Schloss gewöhnt und öffnete, erfreut über diesen Geniestreich, den Kühlschrank. Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er dann aber feststellen, dass sich lediglich nur noch zwei Eier dort befanden.

Mürrisch schloss er die Tür, denn was sollte er auch mit zwei Eiern anfangen?

Während er sich überlegte, ob es eine schnelle Alternative gab, drang Musik aus Boernes Wohnung. Thiel sah dies als Zeichen an und entschloss sich dazu, seinen Nachbarn um ein paar Eier zu bitten. Boerne schuldete ihm immerhin noch etwas, dachte sich Thiel und klingelte wenig später an dessen Wohnungstür.

„Guten Abend Thiel. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte Boerne, welcher mit einer Schürze vor ihm stand.

„Moin! Haben sie Eier?", fragte er direkt.

Boerne räusperte sich und wirkte kurzzeitig verlegen.

„Davon ist wohl auszugehen.", sprach er weiter und blickte nach unten, in Richtung seiner Lendengegend.

„Hühnereier! Zum Essen!", murrte Thiel und schob sich an dem Professor vorbei.

„Und? Haben sie?", fragte Thiel, der inzwischen mit Boerne in der Küche stand.

„Natürlich mein Lieber, aber was halten sie davon, wenn wir zusammen zu Abend essen, jetzt wo sie doch schon mal hier sind."

„Was soll's denn geben?", fragte Thiel, der mittlerweile wieder entspannt war und anhand des Geruchs versuchte zu deuten, was der Professor da zubereitet hatte.

„Quiche! Das ist ein traditionelles, französisches Gericht, welches ursprünglich aus dem Raum Lothringen stammt. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Mürbeteig, herzhaft gefüllt mit allerlei..",

„Ich weiß was eine Quiche ist Boerne!", unterbrach Thiel seinen Nachbarn und öffnete die Flasche Wein.

„Und dabei ist es so simpel in der Zubereitung. Man benötigt nicht viel außer ein wenig Mehl, Salz, Butter, Eier und Milch. Raffiniert, nicht?", plapperte Boerne weiter und holte sein Meisterwerk aus dem Backofen. Eier war hierbei das Stichwort, was Thiel daran erinnerte, weshalb er ja eigentlich gekommen war.

„Ich hab dummerweise nur noch zwei Eier. Meinen sie, sie könnten mir aushelfen? Ich gebe sie ihnen natürlich zurück."

„Das dürfte auch einem anatomischen Wunder gleichen, wenn sie mehr als nur zwei davon besäßen. Die Welt ist groß und dass sie unter die fünf Prozent fallen, dem ein entscheidender Teil des Geschlechtsorganes fehlt, oder etwas zu viel daran hängt, scheint mir äußerst unwahrscheinlich."

Thiel rollte mit den Augen, denn wenn er mit Boerne schon viel besprochen hatte, aber dass ging ihm dann doch zu weit.

„Meine Eier sind in Ordnung Boerne!"

Boerne ignorierte Thiels schnippische Antwort und legte grinsend jedem ein Stück der Quiche auf den Teller.

****

Das Thiel am gestrigen Abend dann doch keine Eier mehr von Boerne mitgenommen hatte, viel ihm erst wieder ein, als er beim Einkaufen war. Nun war es aber auch schon egal und er kaufte sich einfach eine Packung.

Zu Hause angekommen, entsperrte er sein Schloss, legte dieses zur Seite und begann seinen Einkauf zu deponieren.

Als Thiel begann, die Eier aus der Schachtel zu nehmen und sie in die Vorrichtung dafür legen wollte, staunte er nicht schlecht, als dort plötzlich drei Eier lagen.

„Wie zum Teufel?", redete Thiel vor sich hin, der sich sicher war, dass es gestern nur zwei Eier waren.

Um den Kühlschrank nicht länger als nötig zu strapazieren, schloss er ihn nach getaner Arbeit und runzelte die Stirn.

Boerne konnte er dieses Mal nicht Verdächtigen, denn dass war dank seinen Schlosses und der Aneignung des Zweitschlüssels nicht mehr möglich.

Da sein Kopf aber von der Arbeit eh schon rauchte, entschied er sich dazu, nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern eine Runde ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen.

****

Thiel fühlte sich nach dem Sport richtig gut und da er heute auch allgemein einen guten Tag im Präsidium gehabt hatte, entschied er sich dazu, zur Feier des Tages ein dunkles Bier zu trinken, welches er schon seit längerem herumstehen hatte.

Voller Vorfreude darauf, öffnete er Schloss und Kühlschrank und schon entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge.

„Das gibt's jetzt nicht. Das stand doch vorhin noch in der Tür."

Obwohl es ihm reichlich dumm vorkam, zu denken, dass der Professor da seine Finger im Spiel hatte, der ja auch überhaupt gar nichts von Bier hielt, entschied er sich dazu, diesem trotzdem einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

****

„Sie haben aber auch Sehnsucht, was? Heute drei mal bei mir in den Katakomben gewesen und jetzt auch noch außerdienstlich?", kam es amüsiert über Boernes Lippen, während er ungefragt zwei Gläser Rotwein einschenkte.

„Glauben sie mir, ein Zahnarztbesuch wäre mir bedeutend lieber.", entgegnete Thiel wie immer pampig.

Während Boerne weiter am Essen brodeln war, setzte sich Thiel an den Esstisch und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo meine Flasche Bier hingekommen ist?", fragte Thiel direkter, als er es eigentlich wollte. Irgendwie tat es ihm auch schon wieder ein bisschen Leid, denn Boerne konnte ja nun wirklich nichts damit zu tun haben.

„Das Bier, mein lieber Thiel, hat seinen Platz in diesem himmlischen Gericht gefunden. Wussten sie, dass dunkles Bier einen wunderbaren Geschmack entfalten, wenn man es wohldosiert, in einer herrlichen Sauce verwendet? Das Rezept habe ich von meinem ehemaligen Kommilitonen Professor Grünwald aus München bekommen."

Thiel schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. Teilte ihm sein Nachbar gerade wirklich mit, dass er sein Bier ungefragt genommen hatte? Boerne war also schon wieder an seinem Kühlschrank? Noch besser.. - in seiner Wohnung? Trotz Schloss?

„Sie haben MEIN Bier, aus MEINER Wohnung und MEINEM Kühlschrank?", fragte Thiel und sprang wie ein wilder vom Stuhl auf und riss Boerne die Flasche aus der Hand, mit welcher dieser gerade seinen Braten begoss.

„Nun machen sie doch nicht gleich wieder so eine Welle. Ihre Impulsivität wird ihnen mal noch zum Verhängnis werden Thiel. Wenn sie nicht ein Apoplex oder Myokardinfarkt dahinrafft, dann werden sie wohl selbst mal zum Mordopfer, wegen aufbrausendem Verhalten zum falschen Zeitpunkt." beschwichtigte Boerne, nahm Thiel die Flasche wieder ab und kippte den Rest auch noch hinein.

„Und überhaupt verstehe ich die ganze Aufregung nicht. Sie tun ja gerade so, als würde ich mir das Bier aneignen und sie bekämen nichts vom Kuchen ab. Natürlich habe ich diesen traumhaften Gaumenschmeichler für uns beide gezaubert."

Der Professor rollte mit den Augen und empfand das Verhalten des undankbaren Kommissars mehr als unangemessen. Boerne hatte sich immerhin wirklich ins Zeug gelegt und ein Abendessen ala Cuisine zubereitet.

„Boerne! Wie zur Hölle sind sie in meine Wohnung gekommen?", fragte Thiel und drängte seinen Vermieter geradewegs in die Ecke.

„Na mit einem Schlüssel. Was denken sie denn? Das ich neuerdings durch verschlossene Türen gehen kann? Also bei aller Liebe Thiel und das ehrt mich, dass sie mir so etwas zutrauen, aber das übersteigt selbst meine Kompetenzen."

„Ich hab ihnen den Schlüssel abgenommen!", fuhr Thiel ihn weiter an.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber ich als Vermieter habe natürlich für solch Fälle vorgesorgt.", teilte Boerne ihm ungeniert mit und fischte die Kartoffelklöse aus dem Wasser, nachdem er etwas Abstand gewinnen konnte.

„Sie haben was? Das ist Hausfriedensbruch! Ich könnte sie verklagen!", schrie Thiel und stellte sich dem Professor wutentbrannt gegenüber.

„Jetzt werden sie mal nicht päpstlicher als der Papst. Natürlich bekommen sie die Flasche Bier wieder, wobei ich der Meinung bin, dass ich sie mit diesem Essen hier, mehr als entschädige."

Thiel schnaubte und musste sich nun wirklich zusammenreißen, dass er dem Pathologen nicht an die Gurgel ging.

„Und wie in drei Teufels Namen sind sie überhaupt da dran gekommen?"

Thiel versuchte sich zu beruhigen und seine offenen Fragen zu klären.

„Also bei allem Verständnis, aber meinen sie wirklich, dass ein Zahlenschloss ein Hindernis darstellt? Abgesehen davon, dass diese Aktion selbst für sie lächerlich ist, hätten sie sich mit der Zahlenauswahl ein wenig mehr Mühe geben können.", sprach Boerne fast schon mit mitleidigem Unterton und begann sogleich den Braten aufzuschneiden.

„1910. Also dass war ja nun wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten. St. Pauli... aber gut, Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg.", kam es leicht überheblich vom Professor, der Thiel immer wieder persönlich angreifen musste und dass ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Thiel wusste gar nicht, was er drauf antworten sollte.

Frustriert, genervt und kapitulierend setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl und trank den Wein in einem Zug aus.

****

„Und im Übrigen, habe ich ihnen auch das Ei zurück gebracht. Das dürfte ihrem messerscharfen Auge ja nicht entgangen sein.", begann Boerne nach dem Essen, so als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„Hab ich's doch gewusst! Nicht nur ein Butterdieb sondern auch ein Eierklauer!", brummte Thiel.

„Also das verbitte ich mir. Ich leihe und gebe alles zurück und überhaupt, wäre das vermutlich nie ins Gewicht gefallen, wenn sie beim Einkaufen die Augen offen halten würden.", meinte Boerne und schenkte sich etwas Wein nach.

„Was soll dass nun wieder heißen?", wollte Thiel wissen.

„Sie hatten neun Eier, nur eines davon habe ich benötigt. Als ich aber sah, dass fünf Eier einen Riss in der Schale hatten, habe ich mich der Aufgabe angenommen und diese unverzüglich entsorgt. Sehen sie? Ich bemühe mich sogar um ihre Gesundheit. Hätten sie zehn intakte Eier gekauft, hätten sie anschließend noch acht im Kühlschrank gehabt, nach dem sie sich wohl eines schon einverleibt hatten und ich mir eines davon auslieh."

Thiel konnte nur noch verbittert lachen, trank seinen Wein aus und faste nebenbei einen Entschluss.

Dies würde er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und er freute sich schon jetzt darauf, dem Professor einen gehörigen Denkzettel zu verpassen, auch wenn es das Letzte wäre, was er tun würde.

~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
